


Not Okay

by Sweetlimepeach



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Stuart "2D" Pot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlimepeach/pseuds/Sweetlimepeach
Summary: 2russ smut, posted on my tumblr in 3 different parts





	Not Okay

Russel laid his hand on Stuart's shoulder. His brows were arched in a way that normally expressed concern. He didn't want to pry, but something about Stuart's body language told him that he should ask. 

"Are you okay, baby? You look..." He started, before being interrupted by Stuart speaking up.

"No, Russ.. I'm not okay... Im so fuckin'...ugh. Russel, I feel so dirty because i wanna ask you something but You're not gonna want to do it…" He mumbled, his voice cracking as he did so. He hunched over his own legs and trembled a bit. His face flushed in embarrassment, and he tried to shrug off Russel's hand. Negative thoughts that he hadn't had since he was 18 came flooding back, piercing their way through his mind. His body shook more and he let out a whine as tears and snot ran down his face. 

Russel suddenly grabbed the singer by his thin bony waist and held him to his chest, rubbing small circles into his back. He shushed the sobbing younger man, stroking his hair lovingly.

"You can tell me anything, Stu. You know that. No matter how absurd or stupid it may be to you, I want to hear it. I love you." He said in a calming tone.

Taking a deep breath and wiping his nose, he spoke up again, face buried in Russel's chest. "I want you to hold me close, kiss me, then as you hold me... You touch me. You finger me until I cum all over your hand and....." He huffed quietly. "And I know you won't do any of that, 'cause you're gay and you're not really interested in people like me." 

Russel's eyes went wide and he squeezed him close. "'Dee.. I'm gay, but I'm not interested in people like you? You're a man, so that makes no sense. Honestly, you're my boyfriend, and if I weren't interested in you, I wouldn't be dating you. I love you so much. All of you." Stu breathed deeply again and lifted his head, his black eyes glazed over like freshly cut glass, his face still reddish. "Now, do you still want what you described to me, baby?" Stu nodded a bit.

 

Russel kissed Stu's neck, hoping to relax his nerves. The man seemed to melt like butter into Russel's chest. Stuart felt the drummer's cold thick fingers at his hip bones, his soft warm lips pressed against his tender neck, the pressure on his ass from a 'friendly visitor'. It felt like a dream. But it wasn't, and Stuart knew that, which made it better. Russel gently bit and sucked the soft, smooth skin, while rolling his hips up towards the younger's. Stuart whimpered and rocked his own hips against Russ's desperately.

"Russ… please don't tease me…" Stu whined in his boyfriend's ear. As soon as Stuart's hot breath hit his ear, Russel audibly shivered and let out a small huff of air he didn't know he had been holding in. He cursed quietly, before pulling his lips away and taking off Stuart's shirt. But he didn't dare to touch the blue haired man's binder. Instead, he trailed his hands across every scar his skin held. The cuts and burns that won't heal. The bruises he's been getting because of... His thoughts stopped. Now wasn't the time to be mad. He kissed the scars softly, and started to unhook the belt that was digging into Stuart's skin when he bent over. He pulled it from the denim loops and sat it at the edge of his bed on the floor. Stuart, nearly tripping over himself, stood up to take off the jeans before they just slid down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and pulled off his boxers before folding his hands and messing with them. 

"Come closer, angel, you look so handsome." Russel said softly. Stuart obliged and sat down directly in front of Russel. The dark toned fingers gently slid up Stu's lips, making him squirm. "Is this okay, Stu? Can I continue?" Stuart nodded vigorously. Russel slowly started to push his finger into his boyfriend's wet, heated pussy. Stuart grabbed Russel's shirt tightly, shaking. Remembering something the singer had told him before, Russel leaned over and whispered to him, "You love this, don't you? You love feeling this kind of attention on you. You're doing so good right now, babe. You're so so handsome like this. You have such a pretty little pussy, Dee." 

Stuart pressed himself against Russel’s fingers, his throat letting out noises, “Fuck... R-Russ.... ngh... please..” Russel eased his second finger into the slick, tight heat. Russel couldn’t even begin to move his fingers at all, because around them, his walls had tightened, pulsating as sticky fluid, almost like slightly diluted glue started to coat the drummer’s fingers, and drizzled down onto the bed. Russel started to pull his hand away and Stuart whined. “J-Just because I came doesn’t mean you can stop... Please fuck me into this mattress until I can’t move anymore...” 

A loud argument in Japanese and English stopped them. Russel stood up and whispered, “Stay here, baby. I’ll go break those two up, then ill be back, okay?”

“I love you Russ...” Stuart mumbled.

“Love you too, ‘Dee.”

 

A few minutes later, Russel returned with a smile. “We’re okay now. i made sure they made up.” Stuart flashed a huge smile, still nearly naked, and he sits up fully, hands down in front of him, but behind his long legs as he sat with them crossed. Russel pulled off his pants and shirt, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Stuart took the hint to lay down, in a sort of position with his legs relaxed, and his body propped against his arms. Russel loomed overtop of the blue haired beauty, pulling him slightly closer, before his tip grazed against the wet cavern attached to the man he loved so much. It hurt a bit going in, god it did, but Stu breathed deeply and kept himself calm and relaxed through it. Russel gently stroked his cheek, and leaned down to kiss his lips, distracting him. It was soft, sensual and intimate. The pain vanished until Russel started to roll his hips against Stu’s. Tears welled up in his black eyes, threatening to fall. His first time with something more than fingers and here he was, about to cry. Russel stopped. He couldn’t stand to see that sad look on Stuarts face. 

“Russ... I-I’m okay..” The british man had stuttered out. Russel shook his head and kissed away Stu’s tears. 

“No you’re not, Dee... you’re in tears. you aren’t ready for this kind of thing, okay?” Russel whispered. Stuart started shaking and crying even more.

“Russel... please! I... I need this.” He spoke shakily. “I... I want you to feel just as good as i do. Please fuck me, i want you to be able to get off too.” Russel took a moment to think, then nodded, but he started again slowly.

Stuart’s arms went to Russel’s back instantaneously as he rolled his hips against Russel’s cock. They both let out moans, with Russel’s actually vibrating his body. Stuart started cursing, and rocked himself against Russel. It felt much more pleasurable that he could limit himself now instead of Russ being in control. Russel took some charge of this, and gently grabbed the younger man’s firm ass. He kneaded it in his hand, before he froze as he felt something,almost like a firm handshake, and again, Stuart had came. Russel could feel Stu’s nails scrape his back, and that, along with the tight feeling, made him start to do the same as Stu was. He was shaky, panting, moaning, and enjoying himself. They both were. As Russel pulled out and away, the bed started to get covered in their mixture.Stuart lost his balance and fell down entirely on the bed, out of breath. Russel went into the bathroom and got a damp rag to clean off Stuart’s wet, sticky thighs, and gently clean out all the gunk from inside of him. Afterwards, Stuart felt so much better, not stressed, relaxed, and loved. Russel left quickly to wash off the rag, then left it in the bathroom, before returning to his room and laying down in his bed beside Stuart. The man had to sit up and take off his binder, then laid back down, his head on Russel’s chest, and his hands tracing the American’s stretchmarks, as Russel kissed his head. “I love you, Stuart.” He whispered, tiredly. Stuart nodded and replied with a quiet, tired,  
“I love you too, Russ...”   
His eyes drooped into a half lidded position, and the last thing he heard for the next 6 hours was,   
“I always will, baby. always,” before he draped his arm over the man’s chest, feeling warm, protected, and like he wasnt worthless. There was a feeling of being surrounded by warmth and love, Thanks to Russel grabbing his comforter. 

For once, Stuart felt like this relationship would last forever. God, he hoped it did.


End file.
